The Fox prince
by Zacharooshuriken
Summary: Hinata has been rasied in slavery until her brother Sasuke saves her. Hinata meets the rebel leader Naruto and falls for him. Can they help save the kingdoms of Konoha and Fox or will the monsters win? NarutoxHinata small SasukexSakura & ShikamaruxTemari
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (though my sister wishes she did)

I stood quietly on the bow of the ship that had saved me from my old life. My family had actually come to find me after my mom had died I wish it had been sooner though.

Flash back

_I sat on the floor staring at the feet of the man who had killed my master. "Do you recognize me?" the man asked. "No my lord should I recognize you?" I replied to him. "Look up little one." The man commanded me. I looked up at the face of my master's killer. The man had black hair and very dark eyes almost black like my… "Oiin-chan?" I whispered. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." My brother replied. "Oiin-chan!" I yelled jumping up to hug him. "It is good to have you with me again sister." Oiin-chan replied. He then took me to a ship where some of his friends waited for him to return though I did not know why at first. "These are the people who helped me rescue you. Kakashi, master of the arts, Anko, a lower arts master, Lord Shikamaru, Sakura, our guide and a skilled fighter, Orachamaru, a new acquaintance, and Gaara of the sand mages. Everyone this is my sister, Princess Hinata." My brother slowly introduced us all. "Oiin-chan I am not a princes." I cried, "I am nothing but a simple slave girl or I was until you saved me". "No my lady" Sakura said, "You are the princess of Konoha". I sighed helpless and confused. As if reading my mind Kakashi said "we are headed to the land of the foxes". _

End Flashback

My brother rode at the front of the procession fallowed by Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, Shikamaru, Orachamaru, me, and lastly Gaara. Then out of no where a group of people jumped down and started attacking. My brother ran out with his sword drawn fallowed quickly by the rest of the group leaving me behind. I ducked as the weapons were flung to the side or out of people's hands. Then a spear came out of no where and left me no time to duck. When I opened my eyes again a man stood in front of me trying to help me up off the ground. The man had blonde spiky hair and deep blue eyes, and a fox badge on his arm.

"Stay here" He ordered leading me to a house, "You will be safe until the battle is over. Understand"? I nodded slowly as he ran back out sword by his side. I waited and waited until the battle noises had stopped, when I stood the door opened to reveal a brown hair little boy. "The leader was captured, but before that he told us to get you out of here." The little boy explained. The fox badged men seemed in a hurry so I left the building quickly. "There she is!" yelled my frustrated brother. "Don't worry that is my oiin-chan." I said quickly as they left for where ever. My brother rushed up to me and said that I was to never do that again and we were rushed to the emperor's palace. "Prince Sasuke, why are you here?" the emperor Itachi asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i still don't own naruto

"The kingdom of Konoha was taken over by the stronger lords and soon after my father disappeared." Sasuke explained sadly. When they had finished talking, we all bowed to him. Anko lead me to the room I had been assigned. I was upset that my rescuer had been caught, and I also prayed that he was ok and nothing had happened to him. "Father" I whispered to the sky thinking about what I knew about him and I grinned slyly. I went to visit the man who saved me. When I arrived I told him I had gotten his sword back and it was hidden in my room. He looked surprised and thanked me. "By the way, my name is Naruto." He said kindly, "If you run in to an odd servant or something say the code 'fox fire'. Understand"? I nodded again. "I'm Hinata." I told him. "Well thank you Hinata." Naruto told me.

The next day

"Princess Hinata" called Orachamaru, "would you like to tour the village with me"? Sasuke nodded giving his ok on the matter and I replied "Sure". We walked through the whole village until we came to the slave market witch he called a 'fun place'. When he made the slave show how strong he was I collapsed. "Where do you live?" a kind blonde woman asked me.

"I live in the palace."

"Is that so"?

"Fox fire".

"Who told you that"?

"Naruto, he is in the dungeon and his sword is in my room".

"How did you know he would need the sword"?

"This dream made it clear I needed to get the sword to Naruto".

"He must really trust you to have told you his name."

"I guess" I replied as we arrived at the dungeon.

"Temari." Naruto whispered, "Hinata did you help her"?

I nodded slowly and pulled the sword from behind my back. "I think you will need this, my lord". "I did not tell you my name for you not to use it." Naruto replied as they arrived at the head quarters.

please review!!!


End file.
